


When you're alone

by skarbitek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, F/M, I will add tags later, No Slash, Obscurus, Other, Sad, alternative universe, caring for teenage girl, cute newt, more of awkward newt, newt as a dad, obscurial children, practising english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarbitek/pseuds/skarbitek
Summary: Astony, troubled teenager is hiding a terrible secret. When in some mysterious way magic brings her to Newt Scamander, she might finally have a chance to be happy.Newt takes care of young obscurus girl. It will be all explained in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Astony Raelene walked along the street. She needed to get home as soon as possible, there was no time to loose at this point. Her mother would get mad if she was late again. When she entered she could hear the faint sound of TV coming from the living room.  
"Mom?" - she asked. There was no answer but she heard a quiet moan from the bedroom. She got closer to the door just to see a glimpse of a man laying on her mother, both half naked.  
"Astony!" - the woman calling herself her mother called as she saw her daughter standing at her door. The girl moved swiftly and run to her room. She closed the door and sat on bed trying to forget the images that she has just seen. After an hour of lying in complete darkness her mother finally entered the room.  
"The dinner is in the oven. Im going out with Dan, don't wait up" - she looked bored. Without any other word about what happened before she left the room of the young girl. She was used to that kind of behaviour though something really hurt her heart every time her mother acted the way she did. It was not like this forever. When Astony still had a father he loved her very dearly and her mother was different then. He was a sweet daddy that every girl can ever dream of. When he died (from unknown circumstances) everything fell apart. Everything including her mother that could not stand her daughter anymore. Astony did not know why but somehow there was a feeling of guilt inside of her. Every time her mother came back home drunk or went out with a different man every night to escape the reality. Her real nightmares started when she was 14 years old. That was the first time that one of many strange man at her house touched her. She didn't want to be touched and she was sure that her mom was aware of that. But neither her or her mom did anything to stop that from happening. So that evening when her mom left again she was relieved. At least she could do whatever she wanted. The girl got left her room and took a long shower. After that she decided to read a book. They always made her so happy, living in worlds far better than the one that we all exist in. She didn't even realise that she had fallen asleep until a strange sound woke her up. She stayed silent listening. Someone was in the house. With a feeling of terror she decided to leave her room. As soon as she opened her door she noticed her mom being dragged to bed by a man she was with that night. She was drunk out of her mind again. Astony stared at the man with a sad expression and tried to get back to her room.  
"I don't think we have been introduced" - he said following her straight away. Her mom was snoring loudly in her own bed.  
"Im sorry I have to go to sleep" - Astony said and tried to get to her room. The stranger stopped her and looked at her getting dangerously close. With a swift move he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the living room trying to force a kiss on her. 

The sky was light blue when Astony woke up. She was asleep in her bed, only in her dirty t shirt from previous night. As soon as she sat up all the memories came flooding back to her and the man. She fought the tears for a few moments. Something felt different, odd. Everything was hurting her. She slowly dressed up in a simple clean shirt and dark blue jeans. She quietly left her room.  
"Astony is that you?"- her mom's voice came from the kitchen. The girl slowly moved to the place where the voice came from only to see the man still there drinking his morning coffee.  
"Hello sweetheart, breakfast is ready"- as always everything seemed to be fine, her mom being nice in front of the man and him, glancing at her with that silly smile. She felt many things going through her at once. The pain in her stomach and everything from last night came flushing back. The way this man held her down whilst she cried. The way he touched her, but not only because, no. He went further than any other of her stupid boyfriends. Astony rapidly turned around and run to her room. Tears were pouring down her face again as she felt more and more angry. She heard her mother bang at her door, trying to tell her not to be rude. She tried to block it out, tried to pretend it wasn't happening.  
The room started spinning uncontrollably as the girl cried more and more. She felt her whole body tremble and tense, everything hurting so badly. She cried out for help as she feel apart.


	2. Strange meeting

Newt Scamander walked on board of the new ship taking him far away from all the adventures and encounters in New York City. He felt sad, leaving his new friends, real friends was very hard.  
"I know, I know Pickett. We will meet them again" - he whispered to his chest pocket in his coat as he continued walking towards sleeping quarters. He finally found his room and locked the door carefully after himself. He smiled to himself and put the suitcase on the floor. Without waiting for anything he climbed down and closed the top behind himself leaving room empty with the brown suitcase only, laying in the middle of the room. 

 

Astony opened her eyes rapidly letting light in way too fast. She couldn't register much at the begging, she didn't know what was going on. She was dizzy and weak, her body felt heavy. She also felt thirsty and hungry at the same time. All of the feelings coming to her at once were very overwhelming so she stayed down for a couple minutes longer. Finally she decided to get up.  
She needed to use a wall next to her to help her as she finally looked around to see her surroundings. It was a weird place that she was in. A room. The carpet had different colours and it looked really old. The furniture also, very vintage old school with a candle lit in the corner. It looked somehow like a weird big living room. Astony found door with her eyes and with much difficulty she walked to it trying to hold something to make sure she wouldn't end up on the floor. When she opened it she felt instantly a lot of air coming through, it was a nice breeze, smelled like the ocean. In front of her there was a barrier. It almost looked like a deck. A ship deck. She felt her heart freeze for a second. It was not really a typical small London ship that cruises around Thames River. It was a big ship. She slowly walked to the barrier and stared down at the water. It was unbelievable. She was on a ship! With a difficulty she started walking down the deck not knowing what to do. She peaked around the corner only to see a group of children playing with a ball. Something was wrong though, their clothes looked like from the times from before the war, with coats and big grey socks. Even the ball was old, almost like a film set of an old school movie. Astony breathed heavily, it was too much. Where the hell was she? Suddenly she saw a man in blue coat move awkwardly next to the children going down the steps under the deck. He looked anxious and different. Something drew her to him but she didn't know why. She slowly followed the man trying not to be seen since she was definitely not looking as if she belonged there. She walked behind the man and she heard him whisper something to himself.  
He went into one of the rooms with number 27 and closed he door behind him. She was lost. For some reason she thought maybe the man had anything to do with her being in this strange place but he didn't seem like he would know anything. She resigned and sat down on the floor. Her body was giving up and the tiredness was taking over her. It was indeed very weird because she had no idea why she had been this tired. She started floating away when she heard steps from the other side of the corridors. She saw two elderly woman, they walked together talking about something and laughing. With a panic the girl stood up and not knowing what else to do she opened the door to the room she was sitting next to. She closed it behind herself surprised it was even open. Slowly she turned around just to see the room empty. It was a small living quarter but the man in the blue coat was nowhere to be seen. She felt sick again, everything was spinning. She decided to sit in the corner of the room and wait for the man to come, maybe he could tell her where she was. She sat in the corner and her eyes noticed a brown suitcase in the middle of the room. It was moving slightly as if some kind of animal was inside of it. She put her arms around her knees trying to hide in herself. There was no tears that she could be crying. Slowly she fell asleep. 

 

The creak in the floor boards was enough to awaken the sleeping girl. She opened her eyes in terror to see only the suitcase on the floor moving again. The room was completely dark now and she could not see clearly. The suitcase opened slowly to which Astony made a silent cry and put her hand to her mouth. She was terrified. There was a bright light coming from the suitcase and she saw a man emerge from it with a stick in his hand, lit up in the end of it. He came out and carefully closed the suitcase murmuring something into before locking it. He then put a candle on next to the bed only to turn around and acknowledge Astony's person still sitting in the corner.   
"Oh, erm, I'm sorry, I think you have a wrong room" - he said without looking into her eyes. Astony got up quickly which turned out to be a bad idea as wave of dizziness hit her instantly. She grabbed her head swaying heavily.  
"Oh are you okay?..would would you like me to take you to your room?"- the mans voice was soft and soothing. Astony looked up and couldn't say a thing. She mumbled quiet sorry and started walking towards the door. As soon as she made the first step her legs gave up and she feel. She blacked out before her body even hit the floor. 

 

Quiet voice brought her back to reality. She was scared to open her eyes, her head was still pounding. With a difficulty she opened her eyes to register the room she was in before. The man was there too, his back was facing her. He was half way in his suitcase taking out different viles with some sort of green substance. She watched him for a while until he close his suitcase. He looked at her with a terror in his eyes.   
"Oh merlin, sorry. You saw too much, its my fault ahh. Sorry again. My name is Newt. What's yours?"- he looked awkwardly around him as if trying to avoid her eyes.   
"Astony" - she whispered.   
"Good good, well, seems like your body is very weak, I'm no doctor but I know this and that.. well it was nice meeting you but certainly you have seen too much so I will need to obliviate you". Astony felt her body shake at that word. "Obliviate?" She swallowed loudly as she slowly pushed herself away from Newt. He looked at her for a second as if wondering if he was doing the right thing and the pointed his want at her. He whispered something and Astony felt herself drift away. She saw things in front of her eyes. She saw her mother, drunk again. The man that raped her and many others touching her. She saw herself crying, falling apart into million pieces, turning into a black mass. A lot of memories went in front of her eyes. She could not tell how long it took but in reality it was only two seconds as she opened her eyes again to see the man in front of her looking curiously.   
"Oh, that's weird indeed"- he whispered.   
"Where am I? What just happened to me?"- she said quietly finally finding a courage to speak.   
"So it didn't work, but how, or if.."- the man wasn't listening though, he looked concerned.   
"Who are you?" - he finally spoke directly at her, his voice less soft than before.   
"I don't...know" she said truthfully. She never knew why in the worst moments she would black out and wake up in a different place usually just few hours later. She never remember how she found herself in these places but it has happened a few times.   
"You must...you are not a muggle now, because the spell didn't work. So who are you?"- the man paced around the room quite anxiously.   
Astony tried to say anything at all but her voice did not work. How would she explain that she was from another time? That she was born probably over a 100 years later and that she was a destruction, a black mass that could destroy the forests and fields? It was not a thing she could explain. She still felt sick, dizzy and weak so soon she felt her eye lids heavily falling every two seconds. She needed to sleep so badly...  
Without any warning there was a knock on the door of the cabin.   
"Mr Scamander, cleaning service!" - the man looked at the door panicked.  
"Just a second!"- he shouted back and looked at Astony.   
"Okay no other choice, get in" - he said opening his suitcase. Astony stood up and looked down. There was a ladder er leading down into the small suitcase. She barely could register what was happening at this point, it was all to much. She felt herself fainting again, and then floating down the wooden stairs. She was actually flying? She got laid down on the floor in a small room, shed looking alike. She heard the man close the top and she put her head down and floated away.

 

"Pickett we need to contact the Ministry. She could be someone dangerous and what about others.Everyone is anxious now, we can't keep her here. We don't know who she is...yes I can see that Pickett, I know she is only a child, but during these times you never know..."- Astony heard man’s voice and slowly brought herself back to reality. She didn't open her eyes, instead she listened to his voice, talking to what it seemed himself. Finally she opened her eyes and found herself laying on a small bed in a different shed. It looked like a light of evening sun was getting in through the open door. The man was gone now and she was completely alone. With a little sigh she moved her pained body to sit down. She was still weak but somehow better. She wasn't sure if it was thanks to the man but she did notice different herbs on the bedside table. He must have given her something. She moved to the door trying to not make any sounds and peaked outside the shed. What she saw was extraordinary. There were whole fields in front of her with trees on the left and a little bit snow was starting on the right. How could something like that be possible? Almost as if she was in different places in the world and the same time. She swallowed hard not understanding much.   
She finally noticed the man, he was standing a few metres from her turned back, petting little horse alike animals.   
"Hello again. My name is Newt Scamander" he said upon noticing her. She could remember his name from before but she stayed silent.   
"Now would you mind telling me who are you? Why can't I obliviate you?" He looked at her for short period of time to then turn his eyes to the animal - like things.  
"I don't..I don't know. I'm from London" she said not being able to find better words. He looked at her with a shock and little smile.   
"London? That's where I'm going now! What were you doing in New York then?" He asked curiously. A little plant alike moving animal came out of his coat pocket.   
"What.. what is that?" Astony asked looking at the creature.  
"Oh that's just my bowtruckle, Pickett" he is very nice once you get to know him.   
"Bowtruckle?" She said amazed not being able to look at the creature.  
"I did some diagnostic spells on you. Your body seems exhausted as if you were using a big amount of magical energy lately, almost like..fighting a virus or sickness" Newt explained almost completely ignoring poor girl's question.   
"Magical energy?" Astony used her voice again, this time almost whispering.   
"Yes, I'm a wizard and from what I can tell..you are also" with that he looked at her eyes for a short second when Astony stared at him in amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Please if you enjoyed leave kudos - I will know whether I should continue this story or not. It's just a little story that has been in my head since I have seen the movie. More characters will slowly appear in different chapters.
> 
> Thank you again!   
> Z.


End file.
